Too far gone to give in, too stupid for a plan B
by Jayjude
Summary: Dave manages to ruin his life leaving him to turn to the streets for safety. Only problem is he was being watched, now he's forced to join some 'cult' in his words called T.R.O.L.L Learning more and more about the people who work there, the voices in his head are turning him bat shit crazy, well he didn't run away for nothing.
1. BAMBOOZLED

**First Homestuck fanfiction hope you liiiiiiiiike it**

* * *

"Davey" that nonchalant voice echoes through your head to be mixed in with the rest of your muddled up thoughts, yeah this isn't the coolest you've been but you can't handle it anymore.

Your entire life you've hidden your feelings, shoved them in the biggest fucking box your brain could find and shoved it into the deepest corner there has ever been. Ever. Not that you minded, the voices would just get so fucking loud that getting rid of emotions saved time than having to sort them out, it just seemed like too much work. The only voices you would pay attention to were Bro's and the ones that had started to come in your head three years back when you were thirteen. Your twin Brother Dirk died shit hit the fan ever since. Bro was close to Dirk, of course you were close with Bro too but those two were like the same person, freaky but you never really cared, not like they did about you. Well that's what the voices would tell you a lot.

Bro had taught him the way of the smuppets, craftsmanship coming easily to Dirk, he then upped his game and made them into robot things. Bro was so fuckin' proud that day he showed him the robot bunny. Again you didn't really care, that stuff was harder for you to understand being clumsier with less nimble fingers you had come to realization you were the worse off twin, but you were better at combat, kicking the nerds ass at least you got some satisfaction if only a little out of it. Realizing the downside to your combat skills from age thirteen just before his death you locked yourself in your room constantly, that's when the voices started. They were always there, you would always feel the numbing of them saying things quieter then a whisper but after the loss they became louder and would sometimes scream at you. The voice itself was soft and calming but its words were twisted and vile, things that no thirteen years old maturing boy should have to listen to. You guess you could say it really fucked you up. But once again you don't really want to care.

They would sooth you to sleep and wake you up, dreams had left you only a long time ago the calming voice to be heard at night painting vivid pictures. Two months after your thirteenth birthday,your twin's life was taken. Gone. Why can't you care? What's wrong with you? It didn't even faze you, in fact it made the voices louder and harder to zone out from. But its meaning changed after a while, when you thought about the death of Dirk letting it slip through your fingers instead of telling you things you shouldn't hear, it congratulated you, wanting you to do more, see more. And man oh man; it's been a long time since someone congratulated you. And with a voice like melted honey you had completely forgotten about everything. Your grades went down even lower and you're zoning out a lot more often. Then when you turned fifteen, without talking more than a sentence to your Bro it went back to telling you dreadful things no matter how much you would think of the boys blood splattering the wall, you and his shit scattered across your shared bedroom. It would get louder than the congratulations and this drove you up a wall.

* * *

Today was another Dirkless birthday, my sixteenth in fact and on that day just after the cake cutting, I ran out of my home screaming in a random rage trying to burn bro with the birthday candles, not being able to pinpoint the feeling swirling up inside me, Bro had chased after me as I was running down the street in a random fit of rage that made no sense, that is if your not me. I could explain but only I would understand. But this was some serious shit, on that day I had lost something very important and there was no fucking way I was going to let it slip out of my fingers like Dirk did. I wanted the voice to come back with its sweet voice whispering nice things rather then 'murder, murder, murder' going off inside my head. Bro easily caught up to me dragging me back in, screaming and scratching, rage attacking and swearing at Bro the rage growing more and more the voice ringing in my head slipping out into my own voice screaming them at my guardian.

"I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL EVERYONE. I'LL KILL THEM CLEANER AND BETTER THAN THEY DID DIRK, MURDER, MURDER, MURDER. I LOVE IT; I'M GOING TO BRING IT BACK BETTER AND MORE OFFICIANT. FEAR ME, I'LL MAKE YOU ALL FEAR ME. IF I DON'T ILL KILL, THEN WHO WILL!" I felt like a different person, my thoughts aren't the same my heads spinning, vision focusing in and out like I'm on a roller coaster.

Now I think about it I could only drown the voice out by getting into my sick beats making sweet tunes, getting into rap offs with my internet friends but that doesn't matter now, now all I wanted to do was MASSACRE EVERY-FUCKING-PERSON THAT DARED TO EVEN GLANCE AT I AND MY FREAK EYES.

Bro shoved me down onto a kitchen chair.

_When did I get into the building again?  
_

Bro tied me down with duct tape, rope and blind folded me. Screaming and roaring, shaking the chair but alas nothing happened, if anything he tied me down tighter. Then his hands grasped my shoulders steadying me stopping me from shaking and trying to break free, but only to see what the traitor had to say

"Lil' man" His voice was emotionless it made the voICES LOUDER AND WANT MORE DEATH "How long have you had these thoughts?"

Taking in a big gasp of air the voices were screaming at me so loud I could barely hear what my Brother was saying but it got through, now it's my turn to speak

"Kill, KILL, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. I SWEAR TO GOD-" That's when his hands left my shoulders and were replaced with a steel blade to my throat, this was no shitty sword. This was his serious sword he was probably planning to slice me up with. What a bluff "I DON'T CARE, SHOW ME, SHOW ME THE RED BRO. SHOW IT TO ME" and on cue the blind fold was loose enough falling off my eyes so I could see the tears falling down your Bros face, the slight pout on his usually straight lips. Clearing my voice I say it less loud "Show me. My red blood. Bro. I. Fucking. Dare you"

Feeling him hesitate he, put down the blade. The voices had subsided, in fact they were almost gone just a murmur of jumbled words like when I was younger never even noticing them. Then I realized my glasses were gone, the red irises in the open, argh when was the world so bright, I haven't taken those things off in a while.

"Now Bro. You're going to untie me and I'm going to leave. Then I'll never return. Fucking Strider ways my ass, we were just a bunch of fucked up albinos abandoned by our parents. I bet they were a brother and sister too. Disgusted with what they did they left us with you, the babies, me and Dirk, the fucked up twins doomed to die. His life might have been cut short, living and then boom! There goes all the talent a strider could want and now you're left with me. The fucking dipshit, impaired twin. But I beat him at life Bro and wanna know why? Because I have time on my side. I also let him die when I was fully capable of saving his sorry ass" Smirking at that last bit.

Bro sniffled if only a little but it happened.

"I'm sorry 'lil man" Walking away he pulled out his phone calling a number "I really didn't want this to happen"

My facial expressions dropped the voices in my head going to a complete standstill then to a roaring scream, yelling so loud at me, to get out, to murder him then and there, to cry and get pity to then get him to choke on his own blood. Panicking I realize I had a switch blade in my jackets pocket in case I ever got jumped. Bro has left the room and locked himself in the bathroom so I couldn't hear him, like I could give two shits. Whatever it was wasn't going to happen. Only I knew fully well what it was, and damn right it's not going to happen. No way am I going to a mental asylum.

A few seconds later, I was in an awkward position, having my leg over my head and arm shimmied free thanking fuck for my flexibility I reached for the switch blade, ripping the duct tape off and cut the thick rope. Bro still in the bathroom I grabbed for two shitty swords, stealthily getting my red back pack, grabbing for a Baseball bat, a gun that an old friend of Bros left named Jake, I think with plenty of ammo, three markers, paper, a ruler and compass. Getting my phone making sure I had disabled the locator bro installed when he gave it to me little less than an hour ago, I packed spare clothes and sneakers. Just about to walk out I turned around getting out a red marker I had taken, writing in big letters on the window.

'Should 'a showed me the red bro'

Turning around and running out the apartment leaving the door open so I wouldn't slam it by accident.

* * *

My feet have never slammed on the pavement so hard, I had never ran at such speed but worst of all I had never ever forgotten my shades if I left the house and there was no way I was going back to pick 'em up. Mentally cursing the voices had been replaced with the melted honey voice whispering sweet nothing's that weren't all that sweet at all. Looking around I realized I was far out of the city, instead in a rough part of a neighborhood. The suns beating rays burning the back of my neck starting to go down, panting and sweating badly. Shit. I had no shades. No money and nowhere to stay. I had calmed down since I was yelling at Bro so much that I was tempted to go back then remembering the hurt I had made him feel, what I had written on the window, my sick smile when making that fucking statement about how I was going to make him regret for keeping us and not throwing us in an orphanage where we could have grown up at least half decent. There's only one path left for me now and that's the life of crime and bloodshed full of shady people and murder. Didn't sound too bad, with the voices always telling me to do it I thinks it's about time I listened to myself.

Looking at my surroundings it had gotten dark quickly and the air was cool, almost stale. Looking at a building that looked easy to climb I had a wicked and cruel idea. Just steal from people, this place wasn't so uptight but I had doubted they would miss anything like food, drink and if they did I doubt a family member's life meant that much. Smirking darkly, I climbed the side of a building with ease, all those strifes and training with Bro paid off, opening the window to the homely house like it was nothing, the same as snapping the girls neck whose room belonged to her before she could scream was like snapping a tooth pick, her own twin brother staring at me like I did to the murder of my own brother in front of my eyes. Shit. I had fucked this kid up so much. So might as well end it before it can start, pulling out the switch blade I throw it at him it hitting him in his throat, gargling noises coming from him as he choked on his own blood. Unfazed I flash stepped in front of him, putting a foot to his chest and pulled it out, his last moments were his eyes fixed on my own demon ones.

Hearing a whimper from the side of the room, damn triplets? She was whimpering and whispering something under her breath eyes wide she then mumbled something loud enough to hear

"How can eyes so dead be so alive?"

I then threw the knife at her, still stained with her brother's blood hitting her on her chest, gasping at the sudden pain she collapsed to the floor dead as a door nail. About to walk out of the room I heard a deep husky voice calling

"Jenifer, Adrien, Jessica?" Almost teasing "Are you awake? I told you to go to bed" he cooed, probably the father thinking they were just being rebellious kids wanting to stay up over their bedtime.

I smirked it then turning into a grin I waited in till the man came fully into the room, his face dropped and ran over to his son who was bleeding out, but was defiantly dead. Crying and whispering to the boy he looked over and saw his other two children murdered cold bloodedly, flash stepping behind the man I bring out one of the shitty swords, this dude has the same kind of body type as bro, no way a knife would kill him in a clean cut. Bringing it up to his spine he felt the tip gasping, but I pushed it through with ease, snapping the bones and crushing the organs. He buckled next to his son ready to join his kids to the fluffy clouds, when I myself will be greeted with the warm flames of hell.

_Now where's the mother?_

Turning around he saw the mum with a knife next to my neck, shaking and wheezing, tears and snot running down her face.

"Show me the red?" I asked but she shook more, dropping the knife in defeat grabbing her face backing up to the wall. Sighing I sliced her neck with the sword that killed her husband "You're all pathetic" I walked out of the kids room to get the goods I came for slightly disgusted with everyones choices

_you give them a chance to kill you yet they don't, idiots can't they see your in the beginning stages of being a mass murderer?!_

Cleaning my stuff from the blood, I stocked up on food, washed a little taking their toothpaste, apple juice, hair brush and toothbrush. Then climbed back out the window of course after I tampered with the evidence. I'm now a wanted criminal no way am I getting caught after my first homicide, climbing to the roof; I watched the night sky sleepily sipping his apple juice to be interrupted by a purr a cat maybe?

Looking around there was no cat in sight, confused I stood up holding my shitty sword close

"That was purrity risky" Turning around I was met with wide green eyes, when the hell had she got there?!

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said masking my emotions

"Don't worry about it; I'm not going to snitch. After all I'm a fellow cat-purrglar too" Her cat puns were irritating but cute

"Who are you?" lifting the blade up to her neck feeling the vibrations of a never ending purr

"Well that depends" grinning a little, she was smaller than I was probably younger too, but that smile was somewhat startling, her teeth were small but sharp like a cat itself

"On?" I glared, feeling naked without my shades, but it amplified my glare

"I want you to join the T.R.O.L.L.S" her eyes widened glowing in the moonlight

"The bank?" I almost laughed in her face

"Is that what people are calling it now? I purrfered 'organization'"

The T.R.O.L.L bank, a shady 'organization' with 12 high class members, people have been talking a lot about it lately and how they're trying to kill off there rival D.A.N. .T.E.R.S, another local bank that's been around longer. Rumours going around that the T.R.O. are just kids trying to prove a point or whatever.

Making a sound of confusion I feel the barrel of a gun to the back of my head.

"Weeeeeeeell, sorry to interrupt but I'm bored watching this. I already know everything about you and what you just diiiiiiiid" This other girl behind me said in a all too sweet voice "I'll give I eight seconds to decide, I can either join us and help us with our jobs, die right now with my gun, or I take I back to your 'Broooooooo' to be taken awaaaaaaaay" the holding certain vowel things was really irking, it made the voices in my head want to explode and kill her.

"What if I slit this girl's throat right now?" I wasn't bluffing

"Pe-leaaaaaaase, think I care, go ahead" Her voice was taunting but my head starting to get a migraine to much too care

"Well then I think this is where you say 'Dave Strider you have just been BAMBOOZLED" not even caring that my name has been given away

"Is that your way of saying you give in?" The cat girls eyes lighting up showing more of her sharp teeth

"Yeah I give. I'll join your cult of whatever"

* * *

**Schreee  
*Please don't kill me for killing Dirk off so soon into the story***

**Hope you enjoyed it, it was kinda a bitch to write. Buuuuut I think i go there in the end :3 And yes that was a F.R.I.E.N.D.S reference, because you and I both know the Striders watch the hell out of that show. Don't deny it.  
Also that shit escalated quickly, i mean i did cut it down somewhat not wanting to make the chapter too long but also because I wanted Dave to have some killer instinct and right a awesome killing scene. (sue me)**

**I prooooomise there will be more blood shed. Maybe a relationship, but i doubt it because y'know if your a murderer I don't think love is the first thing on your mind. But there will be side pairings i can promise that!  
**


	2. Kitty got claws

Lowering the sword I feel the gun be removed and hear the ruffling of it being placed into a holder, turning around your face to face with a chick. She had wild black hair with blue rimmed glasses, one of the lens was darkened as if it was popped out of some shades; her clothes were tight fitted but looked easy to move around in. A black shirt with some blue logo on it and blue jeans with bright red convers, her left hand having some strange glove going all the way up until it was hidden behind her ripped sleeved jacket as if reading my mind the girl stated

"It's a prosthetic genius"

No way in hell that was a prosthetic, it wasn't skin coded or anything and it looked like an arm yeah, but it was say to advance for this day and age.

"No fucking way, you must have just covered your arm with some cosplay-make-up bull shit"

Trying to break it up before it turned into a fight the girl with green eyes interrupted us with a pleading voice "Guys, guys! Purrlease don't fight. Dave it really is a prosthetic Vriska lost it in an accident!" and just when she was about to go into water works 'Vriska' let out a annoyed sound rumbling through her throat

"DAMN IT, Neeeeeeeepeta!" Baring her teeth the one eye glared at Nepeta who whimpered apologetically, sighing she shifter her weight crossing her arms in a huff "I was going to pull him along with a string with a fake name in till someone corrected the nonchalant ass hole for shits and giggles"

Raising an eyebrow I doubt they could see through my bangs part of me wanted to see how this would go down.

"But couldn't of you had just changed your last name and make him call you by that?" Reasoned Nepeta apologetically

Dropping her arms to her side she then pouted, bringing her arms back to her chest in a tighter arm crossing

"I'm Vriska Mind fang Serket"

"Aww na, I'm not falling for that. Nice meeting you Vriska. I'm Dave Not-a-fucking-idiot Strider"

Growling and mumbling curses under her breath she smiled "I like you"

Nodding I ask a question that's been circling through my mind for a while now "So, what is it that I've agreed to join?"

"I wooooooould tell you but, our leader would have a hissy fit if we did"

"A mega cute hissy fit" Whispered Nepeta probably to herself not to us

"So who's the leader?" The voices had calmed down, that's a good thing now I can hear them without straining my ears

"Karkat Vantas, a pissy goblin with an attitude problem and will skin you alive if you don't follow his orders"

"Vriska! That is so not true" Turning to face you, her cat like eyes stare deeply in to your own, that are still exposed if you might add "He's a very good leader he can just be a little…loud. But under all the curses and stuff he's really sweet!"

Welp Nepeta had a thing for this so called Goblin

"Nepeta right?" just to make sure

"Yeah" She smiled, calming down "If you come with us now he might be in a good mood"

Vriska let out a loud laugh that ended up her on the floor holding her sides, tears streaming from her eyes "KARKAT? IN A GOOD MOOD?!" She almost choked on her words she was laughing so hard "THAT'L BE THE DAY!"

Growling Nepeta stepped over her curling up body "Alright then. If Karkat IS in a good mood ask out John. Seeing as you're such a coward to do so without someone forcing you"

Vriska's reaction certainly pleased Nepeta

"E-egdork? N-no way, haha…" A deep crimson covered her cheeks that you could even see even though of the darkness

"purrlease, remember that time you bought him clothes"

"D-did not!" Stuttered the now even redder girl

"The only person you would probably choose over him is nick cage" Smirked the girl

"NEPETA!" She screeched then staring at me with wide eyes, breathing heavily, her cheeks and ears red as my eyes, her face then grew a deep scowl and she stormed over to me her blue lipstick lips coming to my ears whispering "You heard _nothing _Strider"

In a huff she jumped from the- HOLYFUCKINGSHITSHEJUMPEDFROMTHEBUILDING

Running to the edge, feeling a heart attack coming on I saw the girl climb up a much taller building next to the one me and Nepeta were standing on, clawing her way up to the roof and running off into the distance, jumping from building from building like a fucking ninja.

"I feel terrible now" she squeaked

"Don't be that was the best entertainment I've had in a while" I smirked

"hmm…I'm going to regret it later anyway. But whatefurr, I think we should go see Karkitty now"

Nodding she leaped from the building, me jumping after her landing perfectly on my feet though a shock went up my feet, not that I let her see that of course.

"Wait here furr a second" kicking down the door to the house I ransacked I waited there for about ten seconds before she came running out shout whispering "GO, GO ,GO" Leading me to the opposite direction of Vriska, running in the shadows to make sure we weren't spotted

* * *

Through pants I asked "What did you do?"

Looking at me like a sweet child "Well, I set a candle alight and then 'accidently' dropped a piece of paper that then set fire to the wooden furrniture then leading to the room of dead bodies made by you"

"Your wicked" I smiled darkly the voices singing a song in my head that was calming and beautiful but at the same time disastrous and dreadful in many ways subcontiously humming along to it while running

"You have a very sweet voice" commented Nepeta, my face tinging to a slight pink I then tried to avoided eye contact the whole time, which would be a lot easier if I had my shades.

After ten minutes of nonstop running we took a break, the sun starting to rise. I use the light advantage to take a look at Nepeta, she had short black hair and black sleeveless jacket and it had a hood with green fur trimming and had a long piece of fabric dragging slightly on the floor as if it was a tail. She was wearing baggy black trousers and a large white belt. Her shoes were black with green spikes on the front, probably a bitch to be kicked with. Her eyes were very large, with a bright green making them glow slightly; she had matching piercing too, one on her lip and two on each ear with one on her right eye brow.

"Well I feel underdressed" I said sarcastically

"Don't worry about it; we have a personal fashion designer. Well they we're before they joined, but I'm sure they would be happy to make you clothes like she did everyone else, and my brother can make you a weapon" She smiled "He made me a bunch of cool stuff, but I don't have it with me at the moment this was just going to be a small looting for myself so I brought the basics"

"The basics?" I asked as I plopped my ass on the dirty ground, her then joining me while gulping down a bottle of water, I did the same retrieving a bottle of apple juice from my red bag

"Knuckle duster, hand gun, first aid kit and 5 knives"

"Kitty got claws" I joked "So you were about to loot the house I was in?"

"Yeah I was downstairs about to strike my prey but they heard shuffling upstairs. Then when the dad went in the kids bedroom, I heard muffled screaming, the mum raced up the stairs with a knife and I watched in the dark as you killed the family without hesitation. SO. Then I thought, whoa this guy's gotta join the T.R.O. " Her face sparkled with joy "I mean the D.A.N.C.E.S.T.O.R.S have killed off our mafia we had on our side so we need more members, so far we have John Egbert the hammer god as we call him and lost our other recent trainee a girl named Jane, she had amazing skills but was taken to a mental place for attacking some of our workers and was deemed unstable, not even we could take her in which was sad"

Gulping I stared waiting for her to go on

Her face turned serious and eyebrows creased "It's not the first time that's happened, the most recent was from a girl Kanaya when she tried splitting a co-worker Eridan in half with her chainsaw while he was having an episode, with her close relationship with Karkat he let her off. Then this girl Jade, she betrayed us and is now working for them. Because of this we have a few rules in T.R.O.L.L one is which we don't attack members unless you have a real reason and the other is don't go to D.A.N.C.E.S.T.O.R.S they will furricking destroy you for everything you know, that's what happened to Jade. Before she was just a good shot, now she's completely brainwashed. Before she was a quick snipe accidentally killing a family member as an infant, so with that on her record she could never get a decent job in the end she had no choice but join a gang. Once of which her illness kicked in, she slept while they were all slaughtered. When she woke up they were all dead. Wanting vengeance she heard T.R.O. was going after the same gang that killed her old one, joining us she was almost instantly put to a high rank, her skills very useful and not to be messed with. Then…She joined D.A.C.E.S.T.O.R.S, we don't know why but she's like an animal a dog without an owner s,he's rabid and gone wild"

"How old is she now?" Dave stared

"Around the same age as me 15-16 not sure, I nefurr really liked her. We tried being friends but it just wasn't meant to be"

I let out a simple 'oh' throwing my trash from where I was into the trashcan, Nepeta let out a squeal of delight

"Do it again, do it again!" she chirped

"I would but I don't have anything to throw" I tried, that really was just a lucky shot

Pouting, her face then lit up giving me her water gesturing me to throw it, as I did she also threw something I didn't see her do it but I saw the flash of something pass me. Looking over to see if I made the shot my jaw dropped. She had thrown a fucking knife and it was dead in the middle of the water bottle, wedged in the side of the plastic trash can. Skipping over she pulled the knife out and shoved it in her pocket

"Let's go!" Without warning she runs and I have to flash step so I can barely catch up with her, chicks like an animal, I have no idea how she can say that about someone else.

* * *

After about 2 hours' worth of running we stroll into a rather white city, the sky scrapers were huge and glistened into the now risen sun that decided to blind me, oh my god I miss my shades so much. After squinting and giving people dirty looks if they dare even glance at my eyes Nepeta gets the hint telling me to wait for a sec, when she comes back she's got something in her hand. She hands it to me and it's a pair of the same branded shades, eyes widening I give the cat girl the best hug ever. The only difference between them and my old ones were these were rounded while the others were modified with a point on the end like my bros, thought I don't think I pulled it off as well as he did. Forgetting about my thoughts I put the shades on in a quick haste, everything seems normal again. The white buildings and the eye destroying sun was sealed away to a dimmer and more bearable shade.

Sighing in a great relief I could feel my cool kid self returning, as well as the voices taht wanted to be listened to, louder and louder but still ignorable. I followed Nepeta in a much slower pace than before which I was grateful for, not that I let it show. 5 minutes more walking she ran off without warning, running after her I bumped into the girls back as she stared up at one of the tallest buildings around

"This is it" She grinned walking in

Following after her it was like a huge company building you would see in shitty movies, it had a desk with a girl behind it. She had long, long hair, behind the white counter I recon it was hitting the floor, she was wearing chunky jewellery, her face was sprinkled with freckles making her skin giving off more of a pinkie colour rather than a peach the girls eyes a deep brown decorated with pink based makeup her clothes that looked light and we're many different colours.

Looking up as we walked it a smile came on her face, greeting us with a soothing voice "He's in his office. Be careful though" She giggled "John just came back from his mission…alive" Snickering Nepeta nodded dragging me to a mirror elevator

"So, going to explain what happened just then?" I asked

"Karkat isn't John's biggest fan; in fact you could to go as furr as he hates him"

"Oh cool, is John an ass hole or something or does this Karkat not like anyone?"

About to answer the elevators opened stepping in was a really strong looking kid, although he had the face of a baby, a brown Mohawk and wide almost orange coloured eyes. He was staring at the floor almost in shame; his eye brow had a piercing including a nose ring. Ass hole me taking over...

"So, you looked like you just killed someone" I say blandly the voices screaming at me to kill them all in this small space

"I…Uh, for your information…Not that I see it, uh is… I did about, uh…20" he stuttered

Eyes widening, not that they could see I turned to Nepeta "Okay tell me this, if you guys are so well known how come the police or the damn government haven't come to stop you?"

"Silly, we're more powerful than the government. Also" Her smile widened her eyes shining "Royalty works here, they're not allowed. Queens orders to let us do whatever we want; after all we kinda are cleaning up the bad guys around here, even if we're also the same bad guys"

"I know I shouldn't really…say anything but, uh we also have one of the best lawyers on our…uh, side"

"You guy's literally get away with murder" my mouth dropped

"Kinda, uh…yeah" Holding his hand out for me to shake "I'm Tavros"

"Dave" Shaking hands the elevator stops and me and Nepeta walk out

She turns around and calls out "Oh! Congratulations on taking out an entire gang on your own" waving frantically as the doors closed Tavros going red to the ears with the compliment

"So where's this oh so great leaders office?"

"Right there" She points to the end of the corridor leading to tall black doors, made from what looks of it leather, spikes surrounding the edges huge silver knockers, way too high to reach

Pushing past the doors I call out "Dude those are some nice knockers" Hearing Nepeta giggle as I walk in, the room is dark although the bright light outside. Huge black curtains shutting out any light, the floor was tiled like a chess board.

At the end of the spacious room was a person staring at a computer screen frantically typing something down a scowl that seemed imprinted on his face "Ass holes, learn how to knock" Looking up I'm face to face with grey eyes that look like he couldn't give two shits, he sounded tired though.

Getting up from his desk he pulled back the curtains so I could actually see. The boy had black hair, with a streak of red in the fringe, exhausted looking grey eyes a spider bite piercing on his lip, wearing a black and white checked sleeveless tail coat and formal grey shirt underneath, black trousers and black shoes. No fucking way, this kid started this group that could actually get away with murder and have no charges. He was a fucking teenager!

* * *

**Sorry this took so long! I had forgotten to update it because I'm a nincompoop obviously.**

**I hope I got the character's personalities right, I reread parts of the comic and I realized Tavros is not a shy as he seems, get rid of the stuttering he's kinda 'go fuck yourself with your complaints' thus leading him into this chapter becuase it was so damn hilarious.**

**Ah yes I made Karkat have grey eyes. Well now we're on the subject I didn't really like the 'albino' idea for Karkat and Dave tbh. So I thought 'Hey no one ever gives him grey eyes so why the hell not?'**

**Also, I edited the first chapter if you haven't seen the updated version i would if i were you i added more information and stuff for it to make more sense.**


	3. Explinations

"Well hipster douche bag, you gonna' answer me?" his voice sounded bored and a little croaky like he had just finished a huge screaming rant with one quick gulp of air, and with what I've been told probably was

"Depends if you're going to be nice or not" I smirk the voices chiming with excitement

Growling, he sat back down on his chair instead of looming over his desk. Watching him relax in his chair he stretched "Whatever, so Vriska said. Well for some fucking reason almost cried that you were coming to join. Whichever one you made her get into that flustered state, well fucking done" Glancing over to Nepeta she was practically drooling from where she stood, if this kid didn't know what this chicks feelings were to him then he's either ignoring it or just seriously dense.

"So Mr Shades, got any mental illness? Of course you do no sane person wants to join. Whatever it is just don't go and fucking kill someone who works here I don't need that shit on my plate with everyone else dying except that fucking Egbert. God give him the fucking hardest missions and he comes back with barely a scratch" He mumbled that last part to himself but man am I glad I strained my ears to hear "Also you look like shit, Nepeta did you make him walk over here?"

"Yes!" She answered a little too quickly straightening up

Sighing Karkat straightened his tail coat "Whatever, OK! Dave you're going to get a partner because I don't need you fucking up on your first time then getting some mob on my ass. Got that? You're getting a partner. It's then their problem weather you die of a stabbing, shooting or hunger. Either fucking way" The then started to scowl to himself, probably thinking what dudes going to be partnered up with me "Nepeta, you spent time with this prick what do you think he's going to be good at?" He groaned, stretching on his chair staring blankly at the ceiling

"He's fast with good stamina, he could almost keep up with me" That got Karkat's attention, head snapping from the ceiling staring at me "He's great with a sword, shoving it through a grown mans torso without much effort and killed an entire family mercilessly, which includes two adults and three children. He seems good with words as he made the mother have a mental break down befurr he killed her in that timing even though she had a weapon on her"

"Well, aren't you a bag full of luck and joy" Karkat smirked "Okay I've decided for your training you'll be with Aradia for two weeks to see if you any good after the two weeks training you will work with Sollux on an explosive mission, he'll tell you what to do and you do it. That proves if you're worth any fucking time" Looking back up at the ceiling he twiddled with a clump of hair between his index and thumb "Then with the scores they give you I'll see who you **could** work with best, Nepeta show him the fuck asses he'll be working with. See if that cat instinct they gave you works or not. Leave now"

Confused at that last sentence we closed the doors behind us Nepeta let out a deep breath, I did too, I didn't know I was even holding it in.

"You're lucky, he's taken a shine to you" She beamed "Also, he's in a good mood"

"Are you joking? With that glare I thought he was going to lash out and murder me"

"But that's just part of his charm!" She reasoned

We stepped into the elevator while she was talking about the people I would be working with

"Aradia, her speciality is the knowledge of the human body, her weapon of choice is an electric glove. If she turns the volume up high enough and places it in the right place she could kill you in an instant" Nodding she carried on "Although her other weapon of choice is trickery, if she spotted something that would at least knock you out she would use it, she notices the little things that no one else does, if there was a wire in the way she would get you to trip over it and take that to her advantage" Giggling she added "One time she was a hostage she convinced her captors she was a witch. She's strong though she doesn't really look it and because of very close encounters with death she's spent most her time in the laboratory, Karkat doesn't want her to take the risk of dying with her stealth and close up attacks. So she rarely goes on missions anymore"

"So what about this Sollux?"

"Sollux, a computer genius, his code name is hacker if you're on a mission and referring to him through viva Bluetooth. He doesn't use a weapon because he is never at the scene of crime. With his computer he could hack the military, which he has done once or twice. When you give him an electronic he can do anything with it, if it can connect to the internet you're screwed, if it can't he'll find a way. His specialty is computers; he's least likely to die so Karkat's rather good friends with him" She stopped as the elevator came to a halt and someone got in

It was a female she had short hair, shorter than Nepetas, which was purposely spiked up at the back, her skin was almost glowing but didn't look unhealthy. Her eyes were a deep green, clothes made from a company I didn't recognize. None the less looked bitchin', a short jacket with long sleeves wearing a pinstriped dress holding a black purse.

"Hey Kanaya" Smiled Nepeta warmly

The rather tall woman had plush lips covered by black lipstick; I was speechless on how beautiful she was.

"Hello Nepeta, lovely to see you again" Her voice was motherly and I almost meted where I stood "Oh, who is your friend I don't believe we've met before" She smiled, i detected a French accent

My mouth almost dropped, thankfully for my poker face skills I held out my hand "Dave Strider"

"Kanaya Myrim, pleasure to meet you"

That's when realization hit; this hot babe has murdered someone, probably more than one person

"Kanaya…" I said thinking to myself "aren't you the same gal' who sliced up Eridan?"

Blushing bashfully she brought a black gloved hand to her mouth letting out a melodic chuckle "I see you heard, yes I was. But if I did not then he would have killed everyone, don't worry though he is still breathing today, I'm just not his favorite person"

All fear gone, no fear left. Forgiven. Don't care if she's a psychopath, too nice to care.

"At least there's that" I smirk just as the elevator stops "Later" and me and Nepeta walk off at the 4th floor

"You were all over her" Sniggers Nepeta

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up or I'll enlighten Karkat about your little crush you got goin' on"

She went a very deep shade of red "D-DO NOT!"

Wincing at how loud she was I tried to change the subject "Okay, yeah whatever. Doesn't matter, what matters is that we both look like a train hit us and I need to go change before I see any more hot babes on the block"

She pointed to the men's bathroom "Best I can do"

Groaning inwardly I went to change and made sure I came out bitching. I changed my dirty clothes with a white shirt rimmed with red, wearing my red jacket and black skinny jeans, slightly ripped for effect, my hair restyled. I had cleaned the blood I missed off of my weapons, one shitty sword poking out my bag the other around my back in a holder. The knuckle duster snug in my jacket pocket and gun strapped around my thigh, thankfully my jacket was a lot too big for me and was easily hidden. The rest of my stuff reorganized, all trash gone.

"Alright let's go" I smirked as she lead the way

I was in a pretty good mood, after the homicide the voices have been almost purring. Of course unless another opportunity struck, thankfully I didn't listen to it. The voice that has been the loudest was the sweet honey voice, it made me feel welcome and put me in a good mood.

"Hey Nepeta, how'd you end up here?" I question

The girl freezes all together, the air around her shifts and feels cold, almost evil. When I look at her face her features seem dead, almost like a hungry animal. When she spoke her voice was cold too "Me? I don't know, I was just a young girl in love. I witnessed things I shouldn't have and in the end I carried on following my love, my family joined too. He shouldn't have, now he's an ass licking over protective brother of mine who I almost hate, but I can't…not after what I got him into" She lifts her head staring straight at my shades, lifting a hand removing them and putting them in my hand, looking deep in my red eyes that were wide themselves.

"I was just a child, Dave, a child, 12 flushed for Karkittie. Oh the feels he gives me Dave, all the feels" Growling slightly "He's an only child, not always at one point he had a brother, Kankri. The boy looked a lot like Karkitty but his eyes were a paler grey. I witnessed Kankri's death he was shot" She pointed her index finger to the space between her eyebrows "Here and" She pointed to her heart "Here, the man was standing in front of Kankri at the time, a friend of his. When he did it he was…crying. But that didn't stop him, but Karakt saw it aswell" She started screeching "he…he made karkitty sad, Karkitty was crying! Karkat doesn't cry!" this was some real shit, she was using Karkat's real name "He doesn't cry and if he does he makes sure they won't tell, but he didn't see me watch him cry over his brother's corpse. This made something in me click...and I killed the assassin, I killed the man for him. Cronus was his name, Eridan's brother. When I told Karkat he was a bunch of mixed feelings. Soon though he accepted it and a group was formed, this group. The T.R.O.L.L. organisation, named like that because were 'trolling' the world" Looking up at me her eyes were leaking

"Nepeta, are you ok?"

I look up the unfamiliar voice, praying they could make this situation less awkward.

Nepeta looked up and more tears slipped out.

Fuck.

The woman had long brown hair, curling at the ends; she was wearing a lab coat and was curvy with chocolate coloured eyes. Without warning Nepeta pulled the girl into an awkward hug and she cried into her shoulder, the girl patted Nepeta's head shushing into her ear. Realizing I had no shades on I quickly put them back on while the woman was occupied.

Peeling Nepeta off her Shoulder she whispered "You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to" She then shot me a glare

"S-sorry, I was just curious" I mumbled I said hand uncomfortably playing with the back of my neck

Sighing the woman stood straight and asked "I'm guessing your new, I'm Aradia"

"Dave"

Nepeta sniffled calmed down somewhat "Y-you have to trai-train Dave f-for his first mi-mission with Sollux"

"Oh sure I just came back from the lab anyway so I'm free for now" She looked up at me and not glaring this time "How long in till then?"

"Two weeks"

I could feel her groan but smiled none the less "Okay then, we start now. Nepeta go find Equius maybe he will roleplay with you if you ask nice enough"

Brightening up immediately Nepeta ran off calling for the male's name.

"So Dave if you're going to want me to help you, you're going to have to tell me the situation and how you got here" She directed me to a cafeteria we sat down to a booth in a sectioned area so just about no one can hear us "Spare no details I want to know everything" a mischievous smile on her lips

"I…well…"

"Please Dave, I'm not judging"

Sighing I knew I was defeated "I just wanted to be like my Bro" I started off "I had a twin, Bro liked him more. That's what the voices have been tellin' me anyway" My Texas drawl that I usually try to stop slipping in "My twins name was Dirk, he had a natural talent like my Bro did for makin' things" Sighing "I wasn't like that, he had better grades too. Surpassed Bro in the makin' area an' started using machinery pieces instead of felt. Bro was so happy, how amazin' he turned out. Then there was me, the only thing I could do was fight, so Bro taught me how to kill a man with a paper clip, how to get out of hostage situations, all that jizz" Laughing a little mechanically, almost forced "I bet he wished he didn't bother…Then when I was 13 Dirk was murdered in front of my eyes, the voices in my head set off and Bro ran in after hearing my screams. I don't even remember doin' that y'know they just slipped out. Not of fear or sadness but of the screamin' goin' off in my own head" My eyes glued to the table "I could have stopped the man, me and Dirk were just talkin' I saw the guy creep in but somethin' was talking to me in my head, the voice was like an angle. Then it started screamin' at me in the commotion Dirk was killed, Bro ran in the guy got away and I haven't spoken barely anythin' to the guy since" I sum up

Looking up Aradias eyes were transfixed on me "How did Nepeta find you" Her voice was almost like a hallucination

"Well throughout the years of speechless trainin' with Bro, I learned how to handle a sword pretty well, the only company I really had was the voices, grades slipped lower and my 16 birthday was comin' up. I don't know what came over me I just…Flipped, ran out the house Bro easily caught up with me though. Tied me down to a chair while I was screamin' things at him, thing the thoughts have been telling me for all those years" Letting out a harsh breath "He called a mental asylum, locked himself in the bathroom and I escaped with a pocket knife. Down the line I realized I couldn't keep myself stable without a job or money and there was no way I was sellin' my shit, I was in a pretty unknown neighbourhood, climbed a house. Killed people, took their goods and got the hell out of there. Fixed the evidence and Nepeta caught me on the roof, with some Vriska chick. Asking me to join something called T.R.O.L.L.S, Vriska pushing me into a corner I went with Nepeta to this so called 'bank'. Now here I am explainin' my fucked up life to chick I haven't known for about ten minutes"

Watching her gulp was all I needed to realize how fucked up I was.

"Okay…" She almost said in a whisper "I…I'll get you a place to stay with running water and food…If you prove good as that story I'll make sure everything is good form here on out"

"Awesome" I mumble the voices making me wince with a high pitch screech in my head

"Wait here for the moment" She then stood up walking up to a boy, dropping all guard I let the pain sink in, my ears ringing, feeling a droplet of sweat trickle down my neck. The voices have hurt me before but never as much as this.

When she walked back I got up despite the pain shooting through me.

"Heyyy" My voice slurred "I didn't know you were a twin toooo" Holding my hand out to apparent air, my vision blackened and the last thing I remember what my face colliding with the floor

* * *

**Whooooo another chapter! For this one i wanted to get back stories out of the way.**

**Why was Kankri killed?**

**Does Aradia really need his back story?**

**Is there more to this corrupt place then meets the eye?**

**Why the hell do they need a laboratory?**

**Will I ever answer these questions? Probably not.**

**But hey now your thinking about it, so that's something. Haha, I'm laughing because i have all the answers I'm just going to stretch it out for pointless drama :D**

**later~**


	4. Something fishy

I know I'm awake but I seriously can't be asked to open my eyes. Wow that was some fucked up dream; reaching out for my shades I realized that it wasn't a dream at all. Eyes widening I shot up from the leather sofa I was on, hissing at the sudden burst of white that entered my vision.

"Oh your awake that's good" Said the voice of Aradia

"Shades" I say rather grouchily

"Terezi has them" she pointed out to a girl with red glasses with spiked ends and a grin with sharp teeth, god did anyone have normal gnashes around here?

"Hey cool kid" Followed up by a cackle

She had shoulder length hair, her eyes looking fully red behind those glasses of hers my own placed on her head. Her clothes was a black leather jacket with teal trimming, she was wearing a long skirt with four slits making it useful for running and looking stylish while doing it, also coloured black with teal trimming, bandages on her stomach, with long black leather gloves and black shoes, she has a spear on her with a dragon head on the end and black shirt with a teal marking.

"Sup" I say, really wanting my shades as my eyes are starting to water from the bright light "Shades" I hold out my hand, which she misses completely frowning at the sound of it hitting the floor.

"Damn" She then bent down fingers spreading out upon the floor to find them, then failing to give them to me in till she just held out her hand for me to get them myself

Glancing over to Aradia she just smiled saying "Her eyesight's damaged"

"First mission fail" She cackled pulling a piece sign sticking out a seriously long tongue

Placing my glasses back on, I let out a sigh, the poker face staying on "Nice"

"Yeah" she smiled with a toothy grin "Don't trust explosives cool kid" Letting off another cackle, removing her glasses to show me her eyes, they were scarred all around her eye balls, those themselves looked fine but the colour was tinted giving it a red glow.

Nodding I looked over to Aradia who seemed to just be enjoying the communication between me and this Terezi chick

"So what's with the dragon?"

"This thing" She pulls the bottom piece of the weapon revealing a sharp piece of metal "It's my spear"

Nodding, then feeling like an idiot because she's blind I say a simple 'oh'

"Don't worry cool kid, I'm not here to slay your ass I just came back from a mission. These are my mission clothes"

Saluting I state "Like you could slay _this_ ass"

She let of a cackle before saying in all seriousness "But yes, I could kill you right here and Aradia would be the only one to know about it" She put the blade at my throat but I just stood there not moving, making the right move she cackled "Damn cool kid, I might be blind but I know for certain you didn't even flinch!"

"Well if you have a hot piece of ass like mine you have to know how to protect it"

Setting off another cackle she stood up from the floor "Well cool kid I have to go, later Aradia"

"Bye" Called Aradia and the dragon girl was gone "Well Strider, I'm going to show you your apartment for tonight and then we can train in the morning, after all it is 3 am"

I didn't need her to tell me the time, ever since I was younger time was never a problem and I could easily guess the exact time without hesitation. It was like a talent I was born with. But I nodded anyway, leading me out the white building, where strangely more exotic clothed people were running around, hobbling and even crying.

"They just got back from a mission" informed Aradia

Nodding again she took me to a car park, her car being a 4x4 coloured a brownish red, not red completely but more of a muddy colour. When I got in the passenger seat, the inside was leather a small sheep plushy hanging from the mirror. Smirking at the strange cuteness, Aradia drove off. Staring out the window in the rather nice quietness she pulled up at a tall apartment, 12 minutes and 42.35 seconds.

"By the way, you're going to have a roommate"

Nodding she gave me the key; I took it thanking her and walked inside. Looking at the key it had a number on it, 10. Well that didn't seem too bad. Climbing up the stairs I finally found it, when I opened it I was greeted with a pillow to the face and a loud shriek.

Groaning I saw eyes staring into mine, well again the plastic of my shades.

"Who are you?" I ask, kind of annoyed that the pillow they threw wasn't the softest one in the world

The boy takes a step back and examines me, which I also do. The guy looked a little older than me, black hair with a streak of purple, wearing a baggy black shirt and purple shorts. He looked as if I had woken him up; his eyes were trying to keep focus but obviously disobeying him as he kept squinting

"Sup Dave Strider your new roommate" I glared at the boy (not that he could see) irritated he didn't answer

"Eridan Ampora" He stated "Wait that was today? Aradia just called me like…2 hours ago" He groaned, I groaned inside my head, he had some accent I couldn't pinpoint and it was the most annoying thing I've come across "Whatever, just don't touch my stuff" and with that he stalked back into his room

I hated it already. Looking around the place was nicely placed, pretty spacious with the hugest T.V I've ever seen. Staring at it in all its glory, I searched the house. There didn't seem to be a themed colour, I could tell Eridan's room as going to be some purple, but the rest was different. The living room with the bitchin' T.V was yellow, the kitchen was green, the two bathrooms were orange the other a murky blue, then in the spare bed room I'm guessing my room was white, with an untouched bed, T.V on the wall an empty cabinet, other than that it was kinda bare. This place needed a Strider touch up. Though they probably weren't I felt as if the voices were agreeing with me. Groaning I took off all my weapons and changed into my dirtier shirt leaving my briefs on, jumping on the black bed sheets falling asleep.

When I woke up, it was not pleasant. It was 8:23am, Eridan was yelling at someone, that person having an annoyingly bubbly and hyper active voice when the door to the room burst open, revealing the girl from the counter the first time I went to the T.R.O.L.L building and Eridan looking royally pissed.

"Hey!" She grinned "I'm Feferi! Eridan's girlfriend, I just wanted to say hi for the big day! Hi!" Her grin widening; thankfully I had accidentally slept with my shades on, so she couldn't see my eyes.

"Yo" Untangling myself from the bed covers Eridan gasped pulling Feferi out of the room going red in the face, looking down I realized I was just in my briefs and a shirt, chuckling I apologized. Feferi ripped Eridan's hand off her arm and came back into view, as well as Eridan glaring at me like my head would hopefully explode.

"It's fine…!" She giggled about Eridans awkwardness about the situation "But that's not only the reason I came here, Aradia told me to give you these!" Chucking me a bag I looked inside, were a bunch of black, red and white themed clothes. Chick only knew me since yesterday and knew me better than I did myself. Thanking her they both left the room, while I changed.

Pulling out a red sleeveless jacket, with a red short sleeved shirt with white rims, I put a bright red belt on black trousers that had made the fabric red for the pockets, I then put on some white socks and trainers with clock designs on them. Going into the side bathroom I brush my hair so it's perfectly in place, satisfied it's starting it gain more of a blond colour of being outside longer than half an hour for P.E. Smiling, I clean my shades and leave the room where I see Feferi still here looking bored with no sign of Eridan.

Noticing me her bored expression changes to a smiling one.

"Hey, Eridan takes longer than I do when changing, if you wait with me I'll drive you to the building!" Her sudden idea was a smart one, because being the idiot I was I had no idea how long Eridan would take which turned out to be 23.54 more minutes I accepted her offer.

Feferi was wearing a short grey dress with a seahorse design on the middle, a long cardigan that was wrapped with a floral belt, she was wearing fishnet tights her shoes looking like black version of ballerinas, her hair was brown and had pink roots which she later told me was for affect and her hair was naturally brown, her hair wasn't long enough to touch the floor when she was sitting down but was only a couple inches from doing so and for some reason had a pair of goggles wrapped around her neck.

In the time waiting for Eridan I learned Feferi was a sibling of two with her mother being the queen and she was the royalty who worked for T.R.O. , that Eridan was her long term best friend and they had only started to dating recently, he was also the reason why she joined T.R.O. , I learned her favourite colour is Fuchsia and that if I called it anything else she would cull me, then explained to me what cull means. I learned she owned a solid gold trident, she also likes using fish puns but avoids using them around Eridan because they drive him up a wall and I also learned she is really good at keeping a one sided conversation because I was just nodding along most of the time.

When Eridan came out he was wearing a black jumper with the design of purple paint splotches going through the middle, a stripped scarf, his hair brushed back with brown chinos and lose black boots. In all honesty I thought he was going to come out wearing a cape or something and that I'm slightly disappointed he didn't. I ignored the voices for the rest of the day and they just became a little buzzing that was kinda annoying but I could live with it. When I walked out Feferi took both of us to her Fuchsia Ferrari, saying that her mother wouldn't let her have anything less. Smiling weakly at that statement she mistook it for something else.

"Don't worry about it, in this job you don't have to be royalty! Besides soon enough you'll be rolling in money! Everyone who worked for T.R.O.L.L ends up earning a buck ton of money!"

Nodding in reply I got out of the car that smelled strongly of cherries and walked into the building at 11:52.95, she never said a time so technically I'm not late the only timing in particular was in the morning technically its still morning.

* * *

**Okay this stories considerably shorter than the others but I can explain!  
Okay I lied I'm just lazy, but I don't really like this chapter and I just kinda wanted to to be over and done with**


	5. Night terrors

"A burned down house, that's all? You can't be serious Jack!"

Your name is Doc scratch and you know everything of just about everything, your job as a detective has given you plenty of riches with this little trait you were born with life was simple and your job was easy except when people are stubborn with the facts you actually needed. You know one thing for certain, they aren't telling you everything and it's rather annoying. You know you will get to the end of this case after all you're an extremely skilled manipulator and a rather good host if you say so yourself. These skills are sadly dampened by the rather uniform-hating Jack Noir.

The man is lounging in a chair while you're trying your best to be a gentleman about this scenario, which he is not helping in any shape or form.

"The bodies had wound marks from what seems to be a kitana and switch blade and your telling me it magically burned down while they were all on that room? Explain the blood on the floor and wound marks if you want me to leave"

"Al' ight, Scratch ya got me but waddaya want me to say? We're not allowed to say tha' kids ass has been covered, no more 'bout it"

"By whom?" you inquire hoping to squeeze out any information you can

"A well-known company that has direct strings with the English queen now get outta my office ya face, it sickens me"

Nodding I go to leave a slight smile on my face, although before I do "Oh and Jack you should put treats out incase anyone's peckish when they come in here"

"Get outta 'ere!"

Chuckling I adjust my white blazer and leave. Theres only one company in this country that has directions to your home towns queen.

* * *

You know now, you now know everything about T.R.O.L.L and who works there. Bringing your hands to your face you let out a muffled scream like sound. You shouldn't have looked into it, this was a huge mistake.

_That place is completely corrupt, distorted and is breaking every rule in the book_

Just because of some strings they have with the queen and other places police departments, just like the ones Jack works in aren't allowed to do anything. This is one of the worst things in history and no one's even noticing but the worst part-

You shut off your computer letting your arms dangle by your sides as you sit lifelessly on your desk chair.

-Is that a bunch of teenagers have made the group and are rolling in millions of pounds because of it. They're all masters at one criminal act, them, those kids, the tall twelve and each talent is advanced in every possible way. You did your research on every single one, none seem even mentally stable. Even their code names are troubling.

The 'Princess' obvious because she is the string towards the queen, smart move because she dosen't go on the actual missions unless it's the last call she would have to quit or something to stop that connection but she mainly makes all the calls and knows everything, like yourself but more of the gossip than the facts. Her sweet face startled you; you didn't think that she would look so nice but actually plan most of the missions, maybe that's another reason why she's at the counter when you walk in the main building.

The building single handily made by the 'centaur' as his code name goes by, world records demolished by his strength, one in which he abused to make the building in mere weeks though it goes so high that sometimes if your close enough to the building you can't see the top of. His choice of weapon was made by himself, and with some underground knowledge you found out through the phone he also made every single weapon the main 12 use. Including himself and a few lucky rookies.

He was related to the girl who's been questioned to human testing, her photo's seemed like it, her eyes wider than average, the colour of them seemed to be glowing and teeth a little too sharp the 'black cat' with her unaware 'prey' she leaves none alive to tell the tale so her information was limited. Although you do know she has animal like stealth and can literally disappear if you blink or close your eyes too long and that is only from running.

Then it comes down to the clothes, ex-designer a girl recognized as Vampire, which is because of her bloody killings. After hearing about her you had started to regret to get yourself into this mess, a beautiful child but her heart is cold, ironically like a vampire itself like the heart have not been beating in years. She had almost glowing skin and it came to your mind if she had been experimented on by the scientist of the 12 the 'ghost'

In the beginning of it all she was their top trump for stealth missions, expertise on the human body she could knock you out of kill you and she would be the first to know. But after a while the leader thought it was too risky with all the near death experiences she was having thus leading to her name 'ghost' and gave her something to do while others went on their…rampages.

Because of the draw back in stealth missions in came the 'hacker' this kid is some robot minded child who probably spent his childhood learning hacks and codes, he knows all the important ones and all the non-important ones, making viruses that can make a computer explode when opening them. It's been heard he's hacked the military and other government multiple times and that he's sent wrong coordinates, orders and things like that being the cause of their deaths with simple typing.

Next is 'Justice' although she might not be the most powerful her manipulation goes beyond your own; most of her victims are suicide. Bringing someone down enough or putting them in the right mind to stop the feelings going through your head or emotions she's giving you is unspeakable mind power to hold over a complete stranger. Then if that doesn't work (which never has happened) or is using a certain tactic she will use her spear, you have been told it's been modified and has a dragon head carved into it.

Then there's her complete opposite nicknamed 'Spider eyes' and 'luck' the reason she has two nicknames is because she has an obvious split personality disorder, one dependent on dice leaving at least one person to tell others on what they witnessed. All the stories including a dice their fate depending on the score the eight dice add up to the higher the score the worse your death will be. The other one is more 'discrete' a lot less stories about this one; although she thinks of it as a game and that you're a coward if you lose, losing being death of course. A deadly psychopath that should be put in a mental hospital immediately.

Then there's the Princess' boyfriend. This boy…isn't your favourite. He's been on many episodes and has tried to kill strangers; he already had a criminal record trying to kill everyone beside from friends and relatives one of his statements saying "What kind of friend would I be if I killed them?" strangely sweet he has the heart to spare them, though it irks you that his accent seems to match none on the entire planet. The boys weapon is the strangest though, rumours to say that it's wand but it's more likely to be a laser gun than that and those two things are still out of our technologies reach. So you marked it off as unknown.

The nick names were strange but this one was the top of them all as the boy chosen to be called 'high blood' this guy seemed to be quite mysterious as you got less than 'cat' on him all you know is he's male and probably stealthy and the human ninja yet every time you think this a picture of a clown pops in your head. Weird.

'The butter wouldn't melt' boy, when looking him up you had struggled to get information for a while but soon you realized it was actually easy to infiltrate you guessed he did it thinking 'welp that's enough' and hoped the person would get bored and go to someone else. Thankfully you didn't and found out his signature weapon was a lance, odd because you usually need either a lot of speed to ram that into someone, a horse that or major upper body strength.

Then there's the leader. You spent most of your time learning about him, he's a cancer, sixteen years old, brother murdered by an assassin. Around the same time he formed T.R.O.L.L , no one knows why it was formed other than a gang given a good light to the public no one really said anything about it. Although you yourself have never heard of anyone using the so called 'bank' for their own. Obviously a gang if you really think about it, anyway the boy has never been known to do anything other than be in the building the majority of the time. Which is fine and dandy in fact you couldn't give a single shit about T.R.O.L.L other than the fact-

WHY DID THEY COVER THE MURDERER?

It has been clearly stated to you that not even the top twelve are barely allowed to do random robberies! Even then they have to get permission; once you join it practically owns you!

It had then come to your mind if you should even do anything about it, they _are_ getting rid of the other gangs around but they're also causing a lot of havoc. Then theres the problem with the fact their getting away with murder that no one should ever do and should be put away and culled on the spot or spend the rest of their days in prison or a asylum.

Growling in frustration you feel a sudden spark go through your head, panicking you rush to one of the many bathroom to grab a white tube, grabbing a pill you swallow it dry. That is the last thing you need at the moment, once under sudden stress you've been known to 'switch' to another person who likes to go by the name 'Lord English' he's only been let out once and no one was alive afterwards, the only reason you even know is because you remember anything he does which is quite rare due to the condition. But it haunts you, scares you endlessly the dreams haunt you, you were young, you didn't know you never thought not taking them when the sparks came would do anything major. No one informed you what would happen.

Getting a sudden shiver you decide to sleep on it, you transferred to America for a reason. With all these murders happening that have risen in the last 4 years, the sudden disappearances of gangs you could never of dreamed of something as wild as this, for it to lead up to a 'bank' that in actual fact if more like a mafia run by children with the minds of adults. Shuddering, you quickly change into your pyjamas which to your comfort have a night cap and night gown. Smiling you go into your king size bed awaiting for the nightmares to awake you in a dreadful sweat.

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider and you were perfectly fine with having mental break downs, you were fine with the wikid pictures your brain would set up for you at night, you were fine with the voices going off, hell you were even fine knowing your Bro is regretting everything he's ever done up to this moment but you are not fine with this.

Just strolling down the halls like you've done the past few days working at bank T.R.O.L.L. to search for your female trainer to kick your ass and tell you what you're doing wrong and how to improve it, you decided to be a little shit and go into her laboratory she didn't want you to go into so much and holy shit do you regret it.

"Hey Aradia, you in he- HOLYFUCKINGSHIT" You hadn't had a panic attack this bad since Vriska jumped off the building without warning.

But right now Aradia had a sinister grin, covered head to toe in blood, her lab coat coloured red and what the fuck is that? Green? She had been rolling down hills or something. Nepeta was unconscious on the table, her stomach cut open that was spewing green and a mix of red.

"Strider, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for the time being"

Doing as she asked you got the hell outta there.

After 10 minutes (10.65.42 to be exact) she came out in a different lab coat and shirt, although blotches of green were in her hair, trousers and on her face still.

"Okay…I'm going to ask this once…but what was that McPherson Tape probing scene going on in there?!" You didn't need a mirror to know you were paler than usual

"Dave, you're not ignorant try and place in your mind what happened. I don't want to have to play in the hands of some drama thing where I explain what I was doing and why"

_She was satanic, sadistic and probably crazy but damn did you love her sometimes_

"A-are you…Are you probing her?" you ask

Giggling slightly she replied "Of course not, but I have to say Nepeta will be recovering soon what you saw was me trying to change her blood colour back"

"Back?"

"Of course she has green blood you know" she stated like it was normal

"Your joking" You could feel yourself pale even more if that was physically possible, and you only just realized it but the second you saw the 'blood transfer' in there your mind has been silent, too silent.

"Of course not, the top twelve of this place blood colours changed from testing side effects. In fact were trying to make ourselves immortal. What you saw was me trying to reverse her blood change, because if people found out what we're trying to do all they would do is make us bleed, see the blood change and they'll then test to see if we can die or not because there's no way anyone would rat on the other eleven"

"But did it happen to you to; because you're a top twelve aren't you?"

"Of course but it…rusted more than anything"

"…Oh…"

* * *

Night terrors.

_For the rest of the week your minds been full of them, not anything normal like a monster under your bed or under the stairs but it's just been black and silent. Before this your dreams would just be splatter of colours words echoing through your head in till you would wake up screaming from them. But now..._

_The world is enslaved in darkness, not a single speck of light is seen. How long has it been so black, you can't even see your own hands, you know they're there…you hope they are. Looking down all you can see is a never ending pit of darkness, you know where you are. This is your mind, loss of all thoughts and anything the only thing you really have left is your acting skills, acting to care, pretending to feel. But that's what everyone's doing isn't it? Imagining to show gratitude letting the fake words slip from their mouths, playing house loving someone who deep down you know you despise to no end. Empty meaning that everyone lies to themselves is true. The reason your here is quite simple, your body wants to die. It's showing you the mess you truly are, though there's nothing there that's how fucked up you really are. But before you do you want to see the voices. They have a face and figure you've seen the shadows of it in your vivid dreams. You want to meet them; you know they speak the truth unlike others who would trample all over anyone for a penny or two._

_But now the world is eloped in black they should show, glowing in bright colours your sins to finally reveal themselves. That is when a flash of purple whisks millimetres past your face, the colour so bright, so…alive it almost blinds you. Then the miraculous colour is gone and you feel empty once more. Calling out to it pleading and begging, you fall to your knees crying out. Another whisk of colour flashes past your face this time an orange you've grown to hate and never want to see. It's him. What's he doing here? This is your brain he should be evaporated and thrown out like everything else you never want to see him again he ruined you and ruined your life._

_"DIRK" you call out the pleading replaced with anger and sorrow mixed in one letting out a snarl no animal has ever made let alone a human._

_The colour flies around you this time, but it's dimming, dying out, doing what you want. You reach your hand out to the non-stop moving piece of colour for it to explode beneath your hand. Specks of orange flying past you as a sudden gust of wind blows it away, your eyes widen you can feel the tears fall. Trying to grab for a fragment realizing your true feelings towards your brother, all that blame and hate sent towards him that no one bothered to correct you from._

_"…no…Don't leave me…not again" Your voice breaks but you don't care, you lost him again._

_Expecting a voice to say something cruel and nasty but nothing comes, your empty and hollow nothing to fill you up not even an insult. Dropping to your knees you bring your hands to your eyes to find your shades, the fucking shades. Even in your dreams you can't seem to get rid of them, what is this desire to have them on your face in the real world and in your dream world constantly?! Ripping them off your face you throw them as far as you can in the never ending darkness, more tears falling an ugly snarl on your lips. It's not about the shades it's what they represent. More like a mask is anything once they were on you would hide everything about yourself, keeping calm bottling everything up showing nothing but an iron hard poker face._

_About to lose it once again another colour meets your eye a much calmer baby blue colour, it's her. The one with the voice of an angel. A voice that you wish to hear once more, you don't care about the topic, you want to hear the calming melody the sweet voice, the voice that's tormented you so much nicer than the other ugly voices. But it just stands there, forming not saying anything. You stare up with pleading eyes but it's just morphing nothing more nothing less. Anger bubbling up in you, another colour behind the angel a bright red, that sin is obvious it's your anger and the purple must be confusion. What is the baby blue represent, you have yet to find out lust? Greed? Wrath? More? You don't know you must wait for it to speak to find your answer._

_"Dave" The voice brings you comfort but in the most uncomfortable way, so you scream and scream you scream so loud that it makes your ear drums explode completely just to leave a ringing your mouth is still making noises but you can't hear it. You've gone deaf but you never want to hear that voice again it's the least you wanted it to be, that colour baby blue the real colour to be disgusted with a sin the sin. So appalling you can't bear to even think the title it holds. That's when a world of light hits you; you opened your real eyes to the real world, the world of brightness, the land without Dirk. The place where your Bro no longer wants you, a habitation of murder and death. The world you want to leave._

"Jesus fucking Christ, you woke me up what the actual fuck are you pulling strider?!" Whines Eridan whose mouth drops some "You're crying"

Reaching a clammy and shaky hand to your face you feel the stream of tears from your demon eyes, mouth opening and closing like a fish you decide not to say anything. God it was 8.32.76am

"Sorry" you say meekly bed sitting up on the as he tuts and leaves in a huff

Once the door slams shut as he leaves you break down completely. Wrapping your arms around yourself and cry pathetically. You feel so hallow, the voices are gone for some reason and you don't know what to do with yourself. 35 minutes in of none stop crying that you pray Eridan can't hear you grab your Iphone and go onto a app called pesterchum messaging Aradia's chum handle she gave you around the time she gave you the credit card that goes to the group bank of the T.R.O.L.L, you checked in once and were completely flabbergasted with the amount of zeros in that thing.

turntechGodhead started pestering apocalypseArisen

TG: hey aradia im not coming into work today

AA: Why is this? 0_0

TG: dont worry about it I'm just not coming in

turntechGodhead ceased pestering apocalypseArisen

Letting out a choky breath more tears spill down your already puffed up face from crying. You're absolutely terrified your feeling something for once that dark world in your head forever paused has finally started to move. Looking around in the room it seems so plain. Getting up from the bed you take a shaky step, screaming when the door burst open to a rather pissed looking Karkat. Or is that his normal face? You don't know and right now you don't care, because 5.53 seconds later he body tackled you to the ground then the next thing you know he's hugging you shooshing into your ear like Aradia with Nepeta that one time. It's surprisingly calming and for once you don't know how long you were crying into his shoulder for.

* * *

**Argh i hope this is okay, I really do because I like this chapter kinda a lot.**

**Oooooooo new character POV? Yes Scratch is involved now and he wants answers!  
So I thought if i got quite summaries of the not-so-mysterious top 12 out of the way so you can get the gist of the warped personalities.**

**The reason karkat's there will be explained in the next story, cuz broness that's why.(Note: Eridan isnt that much of a prick in this as it might seem) so whoa Striders power of time telling has stopped temporarily so that hug shooshing this is kinda serious isnt it. Yes. And whats this about human experiments?! You should know it was explained, but in case you don't here is some more information about it it points. **

**Aradias not allowed to go on as many missions because its too dangerous.**

**Aradia get's bored.**

**Karkat is a sarcastic ass hole.**

**Aradia takes things seriously even when they're not meant to.**

**Aradia has close friends.**

**Aradia gets her first needle.**

**Aradia is too smart and too much of a sadist for anyones good.**

**I hope that helped.**

**Jayjude out.**


	6. What's wrong with my Pyjamas?

"Karkat…" you mumble through his shoulder to be responded with another shoosh "Karkat…" You say feeling your muscles come back than rather being a worthless jellyfish

"Karkat" this time with a real response, he shoves you back looking dead in your eyes

"Strider, I know it's hard now but soon you'll get over it and everything will become easier" he says in a calm but stern tone like a mother to her children.

Then the only thing you can hear is shoosing, the silent papping on your cheek and your breaths…proving you're alive. Looking up at him he's looking back a small smile on his lips, suddenly feeling flusters you stand up.

"Alright…want food I'm starving" you ask trying to brush off the most affection you've had in years for the risk of losing your masculinity, but you do feel better you now know you really are alive and living. Breathing, a human. You never thought you would need to remind yourself that. Maybe you have a slight genetic mutation but this guy's got some shade of freak blood so you don't really care about your eyes or hair at the moment. Because…you're alive, a living human…

Looking up at you with worry he then smirks "Fuck yesssss" slurring getting off the creamed carpet of your plain bedroom you still have yet to decorate and follows you.

When you walk to the kitchen the only sound is…well the only sound is Karkat's feet tapping against the ground. It's strange the only noise coming from something outside your head, the constant screaming at you or soft mumblings is completely gone and it's such a relief, so to show your gratitude through food other than words.

"Pancakes man, were going to have pancakes with the most stickiest syrup in the entire land"

"Holy fucking shit Strider that sounds delicious" You didn't need to see his face to now he was drooling a little, chuckling you go into the kitchen pulling out the pancake mix and multiple kinds of syrup. If there was anything you were going to do with the group credit card Aradia gave you was you were going to do the apartment food shopping, when you first moved in you had come to the dreadful fact that Eridan literally had only bought shitty fizzy drinks and fish typed foods.

When you confronted him about it he said he wanted to grow his hair out a little, you then figured he read something about growing hair on the internet. Nerd. Forgetting about the apron you go straight to pouring in the mix, you always liked the kitchen mainly because if you were attacked you were arm's length away from a knife. Flippin' those pancakes like a pro you see Karkat's eyes are starring at the pan, grinning at him he flips you off.

"So Karkles" nickname you just came up with like a boss "Eridan…called you I'm guessing. That or you just go to everyone's house and hug them"

"Shut the fuck up asshole but yeah guy's a prick but not a complete douche bag as he may seem" he mumbled a little.

Well now you get it, Eridan called him. But why him? You barely know him, well no beating around the bush.

"Why you?" You ask, casually getting out sprinkles and whipped cream

"Hell if I know, he was saying something about how I needed more friends or something and that you were bawling in your room" Rolling his eyes he opens random draws until he makes a satisfied noise taking out cutlery.

Choosing to ignore that last part you duck as he threw a fork at you bending down and picking it up you decide to throw it back one minute and 45.65 seconds in knifes, spoons and other utensils is being thrown around the place.

"Stop, stop!" he screamed/laughed as he was pelted in the head with a wooden spoon

"Oh hell no, you started this and now you're going to finish it otherwise we're bound with the rope from hell-" interrupted with the mind throbbing beeping of the smoke detector, looking over you forgot completely about the pancake in the pan "Shit" Rushing over you pull it off the pan from the stove, looking into it, it was a black mess. Sighing you scrape it into the bin doing a redo this time you grab Karkat by the shoulders and drive his ass into the chair gesturing for him to stay there.

"K, Karkles while I make the master piece of the entire fucking year why don't you tell me something about yourself. In the damn chair."

"Get bent Strider, fine if you want to creep on facts about me go ahead" spreading his arms out on the table

"Okay then…How are the hours for work?"

"Strider I'm going to try and answer this in a way your think pan can digest properly" Glancing at him for that weird statement he carried on "I, the sixteen year old am the founder and owner of a multi-billion worth…let's say company, need to keep this shit U rated, how the _fuck _do you think the hours are going to be?"

Flipping the first pancake to witness its golden glory you slid it onto a plate adding more pancake mix to the pan "Nice one, that was totally U rated with that mouth of yours" Your grin practically feeling his frustration

"Fuck you" he growled

"Hey, buy me dinner at least" He let out a god awful screech that almost made you laugh like a regular human for once. Almost. But pissing him off was easy and surprisingly fun.

Suddenly the air got tense and Karkat asked "What made you join? Nepeta won't tell be and Aradia has a tight lip"

Flinching, you robotically place another pancake onto the plate "I…guess you could say I went bat shit crazy on my birthday"

He let out a small 'oh' while you flipped the next pancake. Being the master at everything you are, you have 4 pans out now. Pouring in more mix the air is tense and silent until your pouring in the 10th pancake.

"Making enough pancakes, Jesus Christ"

Jolting to your side a little he was examining your godly cooking skills next to you and you didn't notice, some ninja you are. Grunting you watch the pancake sizzle in yet another awkward silence, flipping the pancake, your eyes watch the cooking batter.

"I thought I told you to sit your ass down on the chair" Flipping you off again, he drags himself back to the chair in a lazy manor. Placing the pancakes in the table, you then get the syrup, jam, cream, whipped cream, cherries and sugar. Then getting cutlery that wasn't thrown on the floor you get two forks and two knifes, handing him one of each you sit down yourself helping yourself to a pancake.

Taking this time of silence you decide to actually looks a bit more at Karkat now he's up close and see if he actually seems fit for the title of the entire company, not that looks have to do with it if anything you wanna see if his richness shows onto his clothes. Or if you ever passed him on the street, would you know he was a multimillion air?

Looking at him, his eyes' were a grey like mist in the dark night; his hair was black and scruffy that sticks up at the front. His richness didn't show on his clothes surprisingly enough, he had a plain red shirt and black trousers with a few bracelets and silver chained necklace on, his trainers were normal.

"Your missions tomorrow, nervous about it?" He asks taking another bite of the pancake dripped in strawberry sauce

"Na, it's just following instructions. Sounds easy enough especially if it's about something I enjoy" You smirk, slightly disappointed that he didn't really have a reaction to you enjoying killing people. Is it an enjoyment? Part of you likes it, another part makes you want to throw up.

"You know my brother was killed too" he says, voice bored obviously over it. But it could be a mask, you should know, you use yours for years on end.

Biting down harder than intended your teeth clang against the fork, cringing you reply with in a kinda harsh tone "I thought Nepeta and Aradia didn't tell you anything"

"Just the main details, I know everything about your history. Your twin's murder, your guardians occupation of puppet porn, I read your online comics too. They were terrible. I also know everything about the stuff you don't know, I know your parents and your never known about sister. Little details you haven't even thought of yet, I just want to know how you felt while it happened. I know stuff easy enough to look up on the internet, but I don't know things like how you came up with things, what you think of the world, sexuality, I do know about your previous friend's things you like and all the gifts you got. That's simple as looking at your shopping history."

Looking up at him, he was spinning his food on his fork, eyes half lidded like he's repeated this statement a million times over

"And I would answer anything you want, if only you were original" You calm yourself poker face shield activating.

Looking back at you he was obviously surprised

_Never had this reaction before Karkles?_

"Look I'm not the smartest of kids. I'm a hell load of messed up, screwed over by my parents and the universe. I shove a lot of things away including help, money, love, affection the lot, not like it was offered to me a whole lot. I don't understand mathematics very well, music is the shit and literature was Dirks thing, not mine. But if you think some speech you've said to countless amounts of people is going to freak me out. Guess again because a fuck ton of things have happened to me recently and a kid no older than me finding everything out about me just doesn't phase me anymore and if that isn't fucked up I don't know what is. If freaking me out is what you want try harder." Your poker face back and strong, eyes glazed. The fuck this kid think he is?

He smiled; mother fucker smiled "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe"

"Okay then. I accept, now get your ass to sleep. You're robbing a bank tomorrow and it's already 6 and you look like shit."

He didn't need to tell you the time, but you let it slide. Your relationship with the kid was odd, like a friendship that included fear and threats. Sounds like best friend material of a relationship. Getting up he walks to the door calling out just before he leaves "And get better Pyjamas, fucking hell those things are an eye sore" Then slamming the door behind him.

Looking down, you were wearing some newly bought , they were black and white mimicking a suit. But instead of long trousers they were just above the knee shorts and a button up short sleeve shirt. Ain't no messing around in this hot ass country.

"What's wrong with my Pyjamas?" You ask aloud

* * *

**Hahahaha, I'm a piece of shit I know.**

**But I rally procrastinated on this chapter, not my favorite so far. But i'll make up for it on the next one, prooooooooomise. Gonna be a whole load of angst, DRAMA and the introduction of characters. And not the one your thinking of. I wonder if you can guess who? Heres a hint, it's not Sollux.**

**Chou~**

**NOTE: The credit card is a group card for rookies to take money out of when they start up, one year in on the job they get their own with the T.R.O.L.L mark on it, that's how people have mistakes them for a bank**


	7. Smoke

You spin the blade on your arm meaninglessly, the tip of the knife poking you, just sharp enough to pierce a small hole, letting out a stream of blood that then leaked on the table. Your shades are off again; your favourite sweatshirt sleeve rolled up lounging on the wooden chair to the oak table like it's no one's business. You feel heavy and limp; eye's lazily looking at your blood. How did this happen? Oh right. Karkat hasn't visited you in a while, Eridan went on a mission a few days back and after the task with Sollux you were given the week off. Like that would help, don't they realize that it's your only meaning to live right now? Without that how do you not know you're in a never ending dream? You guess these thoughts have been fluttering around your mind since you've had nothing to occupy you. With the voices you could easily repress these thoughts, but now…It's a lot harder.

The dude was okay, he told you a little about the twelve and how they're all close friends or enemies. Sollux Captor was his name if you recall correctly. Cool dude, his lisp was kinda annoying though, made things hard to make out. But you could live with it. He said something about how Karkat's going to do something for you, you weren't paying attention but he said the name John a lot.

The voices may be gone but another dilemma has approached. You want to feel alive, you want to feel…something, even if it hurts you, you don't care anymore after all it's a dream what harm can you really do? Of course there are other ways, like go to T.R.O.L.L anyway or go to a club and get laid but that would take too long this is easier plus your drawing blood, something part of you used to crave. Still craving? Only one way to find out really. Staring at the small and thin stream of your own blood drip down your fore arm to your wrist, you cut. Hissing slightly you do it again and again digging a little deeper each time, more and more blood is pouring out a menacing smile on your face, eyes half lidded as if you were stoned.

Then you stop and put the blade down, the pain is numbing but it also stings like a bitch. Trudging to the bathroom, body recklessly slamming onto the walls and door frames you make it to the bathroom. Staring into the mirror you think how cliché it would be to smash it, get angered at the sight of your own eyes. Instead you smile a real smile. Not a smirk or a grin a smile, one which your bro used to try and pesture out of you for years before Dirk died. The same smile that Dirk easily brought to you. Then you opened your eyes and became aware of the real world, the real reasons. Bro wanted to make you smile to know you weren't completely gone, Dirk wanted to make you smile to know he hadn't destroyed you everywhere yet. They were waiting and waiting for you to crack, little did they know you were long gone a long time ago you were just amazing at covering it up.

"No, stop it" You say aloud, looks like your own voice is taunting you now "They DO care about you…You just fucked it all up is all"

Your now completely bloodied hand reaches to the mirror, drawing a smile over your reflection a side of you, you try best to hide. But it looks too nice to care, you like red the shade of blood, the shade of love and passion. For a poetic example you like red because you have a passion of bringing the blood out of others, your love for bringing it out burns bright for all the eyes to see. A desire that you won't ever try to hide again. Bringing the same hand to your own mouth you draw on your face like face paint. While it was drawing a beautiful design on your face your other hand reaches into your pocket to find your phone, searching down your contacts you find the one you're looking for. When with Sollux he gave you all the contacts to the top 12 as you passed the mission with flying colours.

"Hey, yeah, sup. It's Dave, I heard you're mega chill and I thought we could hang out for a bit" you greet, voice slurred slightly

The voice you greeted you was deep and husky "Sounds mega chill bro what you have in mind?"

You could practically feel the guys smile "Gamzee right? Well I thought we could go about and kill people" Your own smile on your lips

"Well the murful messiahs sent me a little miracle didn't they?" he said more to himself than you not caring you hear the shuffling of bed sheets and then a clank "Sounds cool bro, who?"

"Ever heard of a gang called…The felt? I heard they were thinning out T.R.O.L.L and I wanna blow some steam" You were really slurring and you were becoming slightly light headed

"Sounds miraculous, you the kid stayin' at Eridans place right bro? Well I'll come and get cha' now"

"Excellent" You smile, baring teeth and hang up.

Having no plan, no idea that this guy really was other than he was chill and mysterious and only a few rumours about the felt having no real idea who they were what their special traits are or who to go for first you felt pretty good. Stumbling into your room you search for the many weapons Nepeta's brother Equius made for you including a sword, a more preferred broken sword, Katana, o katana, wakizashi, bazooka, grenade launcher, 50cal sniper rifle, harpoon, SWAT mini, machete and XDMM 9MM. Although you still used the things you took from home, which with some spare time on your hands upgraded a little the bat now having nails sticking out on it, memorized what nails where and how long each is for a dynamic and clean hit each time, the same hand gun, this time with a slid-blade to hit anyone with if they got to close and a little lazar pointer attached for better aim.

Grabbing the bazooka, SWAT mini, XDMM9MM, Katana, broken sword and the hand gun, you throw it on your bed ready to change. Going back to the bath room you grin at your face and masterpiece on the window, deciding to leave it you clean out the cut on your arm and bandage it up, taking the spare first aid kit with you back into the bedroom. Going through your newly bought clothes you took a red shirt and black hoodie with a white broken record where your heart should be placed, then on come the loose black jeans and punk boots, putting on your shades and a pair of red head phones to listen to music on the way there through your phone.

Looking in to mirror, satisfied with the small spiral leading off in multiple places a line going through the other eye and across your fore head while admiring its beauty you almost completely ignore the three loud knocks at the door. Scrambling to it you had to look up at the beast whom the door you opened up for.

"Sup brother, ready to let hell loose?" he asked

Mumbling you go to equip the weapons, strapping the hand gun around your thigh, putting the now modified baseball bat, all the swords, SWAT mini in there, the XDMM9MM going into your pocket, your trusty pocket knife strapped around your wrist, strapping the bazooka around your back. When walking back out the room the guy's staring off into space not giving a single shit about the loaded bazooka on your back or the many weapons strapped to you, not even caring at the fact you have many loaded guns in the bag you're holding. Snapping out of his daze he guides you to his odd Indigo coloured car, when getting in the seats are a bright green, raising an eyebrow he replies.

"Mother fucking miraculous" followed up by a honk like sound

Getting in the passenger seat, he drives seeming the direction so you let him drive. 15 minutes and 25.64 seconds later of silence he pulls up to a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere.

Getting out of the car he says "I heard you were good so don't up n' all die. Karbo won't like it if more people die"

Examining him you realized you were almost wearing the same thing, he had too had a black jumper with white face paint, a large grin imprinted on his face which was his own, he was long and lanky, his trousers low on his hips showing off his purple spotted underwear, with studs all over his belt that seemed to be doing nothing to keeping his trousers up and had purple converse. Long and wild black hair that looked like it shined a sort of purple in the light, rolling up his sleeves showed the beginning of a tattoo that seemed to go all up his left arm, a small purple stretcher earing and a snake bite.

"Getting you gaze on mother fucker?" He asked muse in his voice

"Whatever let's just go kill bitches" you say storming past him, adjusting your bazooka not caring anymore.

When walking up to the large green coloured door, you bring your leg up kicking it as hard as you can and making a satisfying crack it slammed on the ground. Walking in not a single shit to give you pull out the mini SWAT gun and fire carelessly, grinning satanically. Gamzee waltzing in behind you holding a, the fuck is that, a fucking club? No, multiple coloured clubs? Too much in the zone to give a shit you barely miss a crow bar to the face, growling you take this moment to grab it and rip it out he guys hand, then swinging it as it met his face you endured the rebound pain but more as a award than penalty for swinging a crow bar into someone's face.

With your other hand you pull the trigger to your gun and shoot him in the stomach multiple times until his breath comes shallow and he drops to the floor. Grinning you bring out the bat, placing your foot on top of his head mercilessly then slamming down, the nails ripping flesh away the tearing all you can hear, mixed in with his screams and cries. Pulling your bat away for the final swing you get his head, a nail going deep into his eye, blood splattering you and leaking onto the floor.

"That was an ugly suit" ripping the bat away from the now dead corpse the Makara is nowhere to be found, shrugging it off searching for more people to kill, a hair is ripped out your head. Hissing at the sudden pain you pull out your knife expertly and slam it into the fucker throat before the pin can be put in a voodoo doll. The average heighted man had a green top hat with the number 6 on it and the other now unrecognisable guy had a number seven on a maroon hat. Taking both the hat's you journey on within the house.

When going up the stairs a flash of blue meets your eye, spinning on your heel you swing your bat smashing a midget on the side of the head. Dropping the bat you start to claw and punch this guy repeatedly, ripping at his skin in till he toppled over. He seemed slow to react so you jumped on him reaching for your gun on your thigh and beat him with the handle in till he went limp and his eyes rolled back. Getting up and brushing yourself off a fist meets with your torso, coughing and wheezing at the massive impact, you try to keep your balance for another fist to meet your face. Feeling heavy you clumsily search in your bag for something, feeling the handle you slice lazily slashing his shoulder with the o-katana. It was easy because of his big frame and he let out a loud bellow, reaching back into your bag you pull out the katana pushing it into his chest with great force. Stumbling he tripped on the green carpet and fell down the rest of the stairs the o-katana going all the way through him and you can easily spot the tip of the blade.

Panting and wheezing you grab all the weapons you dropped, pulling out the weapons on the corpses and picking off the skin. Leaning against the banister on the top of the stairs out of breath. While taking a breather you load the bazooka noticing the three dudes who ran in shooting carelessly as you did when you walked in. Their guns were louder and more powerful, aiming you got a lucky shot, the explosion doesn't reach you but the air nocks you off your feet, though it initiates them. Stumbling down the stairs, you pick up an orange hat with a number six, the striped blue and white one from earlier numbered ten, a purple striped one numbered twelve and orange and white striped one numbered thirteen. Guess there were more guys after those three, though it was strange how only the hats survived the mass explosion that destroyed the entire room, including the strange amount of clocks.

Stumbling to the floor you get up weakly reaching for your bag and pack the hats. You don't really know why you want them; you guess it's like a trophy of sorts. Rummaging through the bag you pull out the first aid kit from earlier, renewing the bandages from yourself inflicted wounds as when fighting they reopened, then putting alcohol on your stomach as one of the ass holes cut your stomach without realizing and now it's bleeding out pretty bad. Hearing footsteps, it's too late the figures in front of you looming over your beaten figure.

"Hey mother fucker I didn't know you collected the hats too!" He grinned wider than before making the same honk noise

"…Yeah…" You wheeze

"You okay bro? You look like shit"

"Yeah I guessed" Stumbling up he frowns a little but then smiles dopily again

"I got the white and red one with this mother fuckin' 15 on it, then I got the one with a fourteen, 11 and a yellow one with the number 9 too" He grinned "But you beat me bro, seems like you got the mother fucking rest, 'cept 8 and…4"

"Let's go then…" You then stumble after him, your ankle hurt like shit as well

"Bro…you've been stumbling and panting the entire way, we're doing this princess style"

"Princess style?" You asked stupidly because that just made his dopey grin change to a menacing one "WHOA, GET THE FUCK O-" he grabbed your waist, throwing you in the air not that high but it made you scream a little, then grabbing you in a baby hold trudging though out the house

"Shhhhh bro, you're going to attract attention"

Pouting you cross your arms and mumble "Fuckin' Juggalo"

"What's that on your face anyway bro?" he asked as he kicked down doors looking for people

"My blood" you mutter not really wanting to talk

"Oh. But didn't you have that before we left?"

"I don't know, maybe? Yeah. Yeah I did" You growl harshly

He then gave you a dazed look before grinning even wider "Whoa mother fucker you sounded a fuck ton like Karbro for a moment there"

Ignoring his random statements you drift off, to be awoken with the alarming smell of smoke as you count 57 minutes and 23.543 seconds later.

* * *

**Whoa, am I a little shit or what? Cliff hanger. Yes. Hate me now? No? You will in the next chapter.**

**hehehehe I have so much planned for once, rather than winging it.**

**But damn is it getting depressing. Sorry about that, BUT HAVE NO FEAR SUNSHINE, RAINBOWS AND FAIRIES (who are actually fucking evil btw) RIDING BATTLE BUTTERFLIES ARE COMING TO SAVE THE SADNESS!**

**I think that's all i have to say, other than. Did you like my Gamzee? But i do feel like a bit of a prick for missing Sollux out I might go back and write up the mission as a memory or something.**

**Adios~**


End file.
